


Playing House

by AllTrekkedUp



Category: Martin and Lewis
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Fist Fights, Fluff, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-01-24 08:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTrekkedUp/pseuds/AllTrekkedUp
Summary: "What did you do to my boy?!" Danny Lewis angrily asked as he paced in front of Dean in a semi circle.Dean was bracing himself for the fight he knew was coming, the anger rolled off of Danny in waves, a violent storm was in his eyes.  Dean was preparing for it's impact on him, he made a mistake though, he hesitated as he wrestled within himself if he should hit the older man or not and it must have shown on his face.  Danny hit him hard on the jaw, with such force that it knocked Dean down.
Relationships: Jerry Lewis/Dean Martin
Comments: 53
Kudos: 15





	1. The News

Dean was half asleep in a chair in his and Jerry's room, it was their home really, they had made this hotel their base since they were playing clubs all over New York these days. It was afternoon and he was still tired from the last show the night before, it had ended at three a.m., he had practically had to carry Jerry back to the room. The sunlight was warm coming through the window and it helped Dean relax, his legs stretched out in front of him, his chin to his chest. Jerry was out getting him a comic and was going to use the phone out in the hallway to touch base with family, he had been gone an hour or so now. Dean had just taken a deep breath and settled down a little further in the chair when the door burst open and Jerry came running in with a big grin and eyes bright as stars. He jumped on Dean's lap causing his partner to jerk awake with a grunt.

"What is this? How many malts did you have?" Dean asked. He shifted more up right and moved Jerry up with him, holding on to his waist. 

"I didn't have none. Guess what?!" Jerry asked. He put his hand over Dean's that was laying in his lap.

"What?" Dean asked. He interlaced his fingers with Jerry's. 

"My parents are going to be home this weekend and they want us to come and see them!" Jerry grinned. He looked like a ten year old on Christmas morning.

"They want 'us' to come and see them? You mean you and Patti. I know they didn't request your pet Italian," Dean said.

"No. Us. I told them me and Patti was fighting, which is the truth. So I asked if you could come along too and they said they wanted to meet you because we were getting so famous," Jerry smiled. He let Dean's hand go and smoothed out his askew collar.

"Well alright. We eating there?" Dean asked. He looked at the brand new issue of Batman in Jerry's hand.

"Uh-huh. And sleeping. They want us to stay the whole weekend! Oh Paul I'm so excited! They never ask me to come or even want to see me, this news makes me the happiest Jew in New York!" Jerry smiled, he hugged Dean and kissed him lightly on the lips a few times until Dean took over and gave him a deeper kiss.

"I can tell," Dean smiled, he ran a hand through Jerry's hair. He loved to see the kid this way, he was glad his parents wanted them to come, he knew Jerry always wanted to please them and yet they seemed to be too busy for him.

"I can't wait until Friday! They are coming to the show Friday night," Jerry said.

"We'll do extra good for them. But uh, until then, can I have my Batman?" Dean asked. 

Jerry laughed. "Oh sure," he handed it over to him.

"Thanks," Dean said. He opened it and flipped through it before starting at the first page. Jerry never moved, they would be going on Batman's adventure together.


	2. Introduction

Friday night in their dressing room at the club, Jerry was so nervous he thought he might be sick, he kept pacing the small length of the room and picking up things on their make up table to rearrange them, he was biting his lip so hard he couldn't feel it anymore. After about ten minutes of this Dean put out what was left of his cigarette and blocked Jerry's path, taking his shoulders.

"You know you really should let me bite that lip. It'd be loads more fun," Dean said.

Jerry broke into a smile just as Dean had intended. "I'm just so nervous! My parents will be at a table in the front row!" he said.

Dean guided him over to the mirror and placed his hands on Jerry's hips. "Look at us. We're Martin and Lewis. Thousands of people come to see us every night and we get paid pretty good to be a second rate Italian crooner and a vagabond Jew monkey. We got famous people coming to see us now, I am positive that Danny and Rae Lewis will be just as awed and amazed as everybody else by what we can do," he said.

Jerry smiled, he was momentarily taken in by the feeling of those hands. "I hope you're right," he said.

One of Dean's hands shifted to rest on Jerry's stomach. "I know I am," he said, he rubbed his nose in the crook of Jerry's neck, causing a little grunt to escape from his young partner's lips.

Jerry placed a hand on top of Dean's. "And none of those people would ever guess that Martin and Lewis play house after hours," he said. 

Dean kissed his cheek. "That's right. Now what do you say, Mr. Lewis? Let's go drive the house mad!" he smirked.

Jerry gave him a grin and his eyes seemed to be on fire, he turned in his arms and kissed him before taking his hand leading him out to the stage.

***

When they hit the stage Jerry was wild, Dean had never seen him so keyed up before, he was all over the place, breaking dishes, jumping on tables, stealing instruments from members of the band. Dean could hardly keep up with him, and his parents were sitting at a ring side table, and they laughed and laughed at their boy just like Dean had told him they would. Jerry had introduced them from stage but Dean could pick them out from pictures Jerry had shown him. Danny looked like Jerry, only older and heavier, Dean recalled Jerry telling him how his father was or perhaps now, had been, a ladies man. Rae was a dark haired woman going gray, she kind eyes but Dean could only think of Jerry telling him how unwanted she had made him feel as a boy. Oh he knew Jerry loved them and they him, but there was something about them that Dean didn't like, it hit him immediately when he saw them but he didn't what it was, he tried to let it go so they could finish the show. 

Dean just finished up a number and Jerry came back on stage clapping and whistling, walking towards the crowd at the front of the stage. Then he jerked around and ran back and kissed Dean hard on the mouth before going to faint across the piano player's lap. The whole place burst into laughter but as Dean was wiping his mouth with the back of his hand he couldn't help noticing Danny not laughing. In fact he looked angry with hard eyes and his mouth a straight line, Dean found he couldn't break his gaze until Jerry tapped him on the shoulder and that got things going again.

After the show they officially met up with the Lewises backstage, Dean watched as Jerry's mother hugged him and his father shook his hand congratulating him. Then Jerry focused on Dean and patted his back. "This is my partner and my best friend, Dean Martin. Paul, this is my ma and pop I told you so much about- Danny and Rae Lewis."

"Nice to meet you," Dean said, shaking their hands.

"You too," Rae said.

Danny just nodded.

"Now, what would you like to do?" Jerry smiled, he got between his parents and hugged them.

"Well, we just got into town this afternoon. We haven't had time to buy anything to cook a meal," Rae said.

"No worries. We'll go out to eat, my treat," Jerry said.

"Thank you, son," Danny said.

They called a cab and went to the nicest restaurant that was still open at that time. They ordered and started talking show business, Dean let Jerry do most of the talking as he was so giddy he could hardly sit still anyway. Dean sipped his drink and listened and smiled now and then, until Danny looked over at him and spoke to him directly.

"So, Dean, do you two always so that kissing bit?" 

Dean nearly choked on his coke. Why ask him that?

"Oh yeah! Everybody loves that!" Jerry answered, he moved his hand to rest on Dean's thigh. Normally Dean wouldn't think a thing about it but he felt like he was under the microscope tonight.

"Yeah, people laugh their socks off at that bit. Jerry came up with it, he came up with all our bits, he's a smart boy," Dean said, hoping to get those eyes off of him.

"I wouldn't be anything without Paul," Jerry gushed, moving his hand up a little further.

Dean could feel his heart hammering, the kid really had his number tonight, he was in a lovey mood that they would have to address later. Right now Dean needed a cigarette and a room away from everyone, but he didn't want to just walk out, that would be rude and would also hurt Jerry's feelings and he didn't want to do that. 

"You're so good together!" Rae said.

"Thank you," Dean said. He was grateful when the food came, though he and Jerry changed places that night, Dean hardly took two bites while Jerry ate more than Dean had ever seen him eat.

When all three courses of the meal were over Jerry paid the check and they were getting a cab on the street. Dean was relieved until he remembered they were staying with the Lewises this weekend. And what a long weekend it would turn out to be.


	3. Night

It's black as coal as they exit the taxi and fill up the sidewalk in front of a plain brick apartment building. Dean smokes as they take the stairs three flights up and down the hall to an apartment towards the end, Jerry smiled at him as they went in and Rae turned the lights on. Dean looked around at the small space, the furniture in the living room was old but not worn, a testament to how little time Danny and Rae actually spent there. There was a little round dinning room table on the other side of the room across from the kitchen which was tiny, a short hall with three doors, two bedrooms and a bathroom.

"Welcome home," Jerry said, they were standing close and he would have taken Dean's hand if he hadn't have caught himself.

"I hope you will be pleased to stay with us this weekend, Dean," Rae said.

"Oh yes, ma'am. I thank you for having me," Dean said. He used all the charm he could muster and put it into a smile.

"We also hope you won't mind sleeping on the couch," Danny said.

"Nonsense! Paul and I can share my bed. We do it all the time," Jerry said.

Danny's eyes landed on Dean again, that hardness was there just as it had been when Jerry had kissed him during the show. "Really?" he asked.

"Well, yeah. We can't always afford having two rooms," Dean said. The way he said it sounded like a lame excuse a teenager would use coming home late.

"I thought you were doing better now?" Danny inquired, looking right into Dean's eyes.

"We are. We just..." Dean trailed off, he hadn't felt this cornered since he was being chased by the law running moonshine.

"We have families to support, Pop. We need to save every dime we can," Jerry said.

Danny didn't respond, he was still looking at Dean, who couldn't hold his gaze any longer, he looked over Rae's dish cabinet on the opposite side of the room.

"It is late. I for one am going to bed," Rae said, she came by and patted Jerry's face before heading down the hall.

"Night, ma," Jerry said fondly. 

"I will go with you," Danny agreed, he followed her.

Jerry and Dean went down the hall as well, but Jerry stopped at the first door on the right, it was a small bedroom with a full sized bed in it. An empty, shallow closet was behind the door, the walls were painted a light blue, the paint was chipped in places and floor creaked. Jerry took the few steps across the room to the bed and sat down on it, the sheets were fresh and the quilt was clean, he rubbed his hand up and down it.

"I haven't been in this room for years! It's nice to visit it again," Jerry said.

"I know it is," Dean said. He was tired and felt a little spooked by Danny, he started taking his clothes off.

"You like my parents, Paul?" Jerry asked, he started undressing as well.

"They seem like nice folks, Jer," Dean said. He got down to his boxers and turned to get in the bed, covering up to the waist.

"It makes me so happy that they wanted to see us. That they thought we were good," Jerry smiled. He got in bed and just kept going until he was on top of Dean looking down at him.

"Didchyou want somethin'?" Dean asked, looking up into those burning eyes.

Jerry attacked his mouth with kisses, first several small ones and then one long, deep one. "Did anyone ever tell you that you're one sexy Italian?" he asked smoothly when the kiss broke.

"I bet you tell all the Italians that," Dean said playfully. 

"Only the ones I sleep with," Jerry grinned and kissed Dean's jawline.

"Jer, listen. I know you're in a good mood tonight but I don't think we should do this here," Dean said. The thoughts of Danny coming into the room after hearing an odd noise filled his mind.

"Why not? Don't tell me you have a headache, honey?" Jerry smirked as he stopped a moment.

"No. It's just your parents are down the hall, what if-" Dean cut off as Jerry kissed him on the neck below his chin. His breath caught and he bit his lip, he cursed himself internally for letting Jerry find his spots.

"They sleep like logs! At least they used too. They won't bother us," Jerry said. 

"I think-"

Jerry kissed him to shut him up. "Don't think. Just let me love you tonight," he said.

Dean looked up, he was in no position to refuse. "Alright," he consented.

Jerry grinned and pulled the covers up over their heads.


	4. Showdown- One

The following morning Dean was shook awake by Jerry, he woke slowly, still so tired, he didn't know what time they went to sleep but it couldn't have been more an hour ago. His eyes saw his partner looking down at him with a smile, he looked fresh and was dressed in a gray suit, he smelled clean like soap mixed with aftershave. The smell took him back to Sunday mornings when he was a little boy, cold in the winter time and he didn't want to get up but his father would come for him spit and polished, to get ready for Mass. Dean gave a small smile thinking of that, Jerry was far from his father, he had no father now and hadn't for a long time.

"Hey sleepyhead. I wanted to wake you because I'm leaving," Jerry said. He fixed his tie as he straightened up.

"Oh I see how it is, you take a fella to bed and that's it. Well I'll remember you, buddy!" Dean said, trying not to smile as Jerry did.

"No! Not like that. Ma wants me to go with her to the synagogue, it's the Sabbath," Jerry chuckled.

"Oh. Ain't your dad going?" Dean asked, he draped an arm over his head. Being left alone with Danny wasn't exactly what he had envisioned his Saturday morning to be like.

"Nah. Pop is reading the paper and having coffee, says he's tired. I wish you could come," Jerry said, he reach out for Dean's hand and once he had it he kissed the finger tips.

"Would they make me unzip and check it at the door?" Dean asked.

Jerry started laughing so hard he almost fell down, he had to wipe tears from his eyes. "Oh, Paul! You're the best!" he said fondly. 

Dean winked at him and squeezed his hand.

"Rest as long as you want. We'll be back in little while," Jerry leaned down again and kissed his lips softly.

"Okay," Dean said, kissing back.

Jerry walked to the door and blew him another kiss before leaving. Dean smiled and thought about the night before, he picked up Jerry's pillow, Dean had nearly bitten a hole in it to try to keep from moaning. Jerry had shown him no mercy. He laid there a while but couldn't get back to sleep so he slipped on his boxers and carried the rest of his clothes to the bathroom. He showered and went hesitantly into the living room, Danny still sat at the table, paper now pushed over to the side, looking out the window shade to the street.

"Good morning, Mr. Lewis," Dean said. He wore a black suit with no tie, he left the top two buttons of his shirt undone. He walked over to sit down across from the man, hoping to be able to get through a glass of orange juice without things turning south.

"Morning. Dean? Or Paul? Which is it?" Danny asked. He turned his eyes on him as Dean poured his juice.

"Dean to everyone besides Jerry," he said with a slight smile.

"Dean then. My son seems very close to you," Danny said.

Dean took a sip of juice. "Yes. Jerry and I are quite close, we have to be for our act to work so well," he said. He sat the glass down and looked at an article on crime in the lower eastside.

"You are close because you enjoy it," Danny said.

"We're friends. I have never met anyone like Jerry before, we just naturally hit it off right away," Dean said.

Danny looked at Dean a moment. "You are a handsome man, Dean. No doubt you can get anyone you want, any girl," he said.

"Well..." Dean was thrown by that comment. He quickly took up his juice again.

"Any girl you could have but how long as it been?" Danny questioned. 

"Been?" Dean asked, sitting the glass down, his heart was picking up pace.

"That you have been a faggot. How long has it been?" Danny asked, his eyes hard, his voice dark.

"What the hell are you trying to say?!" Dean said, anger came up in his eyes as he stared across the table.

"Do you have trouble hearing? I asked you how long you have been a queer!" Danny shot back.

"I'm no fucking queer!" Dean spat, he stood from the table quickly, causing his chair to fall over.

Danny stood as well and pointed his finger at Dean. "You can't deny it! I know, I can tell! The kissing and the way he looks at you, sleeping in the same bed! You have put him under your spell!" 

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Dean asked.

"You still don't hear so good! He always was a strange boy, but he liked girls. He meets you and suddenly he has trouble with his wife all the time, he is never at home, they only have one baby because of you! You swayed him into sleeping with you, only God knows what kind of disgusting things you do to him! You faggot! You piece of filth!" Danny yelled at him.

Those were heavy blows and they all hit Dean hard, he found himself blinking back tears, he looked down as he struggled to find something to say.

"What have you done to my boy?!" Danny asked angrily as he started pacing in front of Dean in a semi circle. 

Dean looked up at him having regained his composer, he braced himself for the fight he knew was coming. The anger rolled off of Danny in waves, a violent storm was in his eyes. Dean was preparing for it's impact on him, he made a mistake though, he hesitated as he wrestled within himself if he should hit the older man back or not and it must have shown on his face. Danny struck out and hit him hard on the jaw, he hit with such force that it knocked Dean to the floor, Danny was down and on him before Dean could recover. He got him by the collar and started punching him in the face, Dean knew if he didn't get it together he would beat him to death, so he rolled over where he would be on top of Danny. He punched him in the throat to get him to let him go and stood up shakily, wiping blood from somewhere or perhaps several somewheres on his face. He could hear Danny getting up as he made it to the door and unlocked it as fast as he could, he went out slamming it in the older man's face.

Going down the stairs, Dean made it out of the building and once on the street he ran. He didn't know where he was running to but he did know what he was running from and he was scared as hell that it might be the truth.


	5. Showdown- Two

It had been years since Jerry had set foot inside of a synagogue, a fact that he would never tell his mother. Going in he laughed out loud and got quite a few nasty stares, he clamped his mouth shut but still smiled, thinking of what Dean had told him earlier. They went to sit down, Rae knew these people, Jerry figured she must come here every time they are in town, she started to brag on him to all her friends and he beamed as she gushed over how successful he was becoming. God how he had longed for this kind of attention from her as a child, why did it take so long for him to be good enough for his parents to be proud of him? It made Jerry feel even better knowing that this was why Rae wanted to leave early, so she could show off her boy. He felt so accomplished, he had finally met with their approval.

When things got started the rabbi began speaking in Yiddish and Hebrew and Jerry was a little shocked at how he could understand the words. It had been so long since he had heard them, still though, they felt comforting, like sliding into your winter coat after a long summer. They stood as the rabbi read out of the torah but Jerry couldn't concentrate on what was being said, all he could think about was the night before. What a beautiful being Dean was, inside and out and oh how Jerry lusted after every part of him, it went so far beyond physical. That's what made the love making so good, the fact that they both needed to be apart of each other so much, to be as close as possible, to be inside...

'Such dirty thoughts in synagogue, Joey!' he told himself.

Jerry tried to tuned into what was being talked about when they got to sit down again but his mind kept wandering. When it was over his mother had to talk to her friends some more, he waited for her just outside the door, watching the Saturday morning traffic go by, and the city just coming alive with people waking up and getting out. He wondered if Dean was up yet, he hoped not, he would crawl back into bed with him and catch some more sleep. Rae came out and took Jerry's arm as they walked back towards the apartment.

"It was good to have you with me today, Joseph," she smiled.

"I'm happy you asked me, Ma," Jerry smiled back at her.

They walked the rest of the way in silence until they got back home and found Danny pacing back and forth in the living room. Jerry could sense immediately that was something was very wrong, his eyes scanned the room and saw a table chair knocked over behind his father and Dean was no where in sight.

"Danny? What's wrong?" Rae asked.

"Jerry, sit down," Danny ordered.

"Pop? What-"

"Don't talk back to me! Sit down!" Danny yelled.

Jerry was stunned. This was it, the bad childhood memories, when he actually was with his parents his father got mad at him. Especially after he had done his act while they were away on the Borscht circuit, he remembered one time when he had drawn a bigger crowd than his dad and had felt so proud until afterwards when his dad had berated him for having bad timing and looking like a fool. This was why he had left home so young. He sat down.

"Jerry, I have just confronted that faggot who lured you into his bed. He ran away like a coward," Danny spat the words out, his eyes were on fire, the vein in his neck was popped out.

Jerry felt his heart stop for a second and his mouth came open. "W-what?!" 

"That fag. That slick Italian fag that profaned your body and took what decency you had away. I want you to know that it's alright, he won't prey on you anymore, he's probably in bed with some other boy right now!" Danny said.

Jerry's mouth was dry, his chest grew tight, so tight, hard to breathe. His hand flew to his heart.

Rae got down on the floor and hugged Jerry to herself. "Stop it! Stop it! You know he has problems with his heart!" she yelled.

"He probably has all kinds of other problems now. Who knows how long that queer has been screwing him!" Danny continued.

"It's...it's not like that..." Jerry tried to get out, tears fogging his eyes, his mother holding him so tight, he could feel her arms around him.

"Oh sure it isn't! That man, if you want to call him that, all those fucking Italians are no good anyway! You'll do fine without him, we'll take you to a doctor and see if you have anything bad wrong with you. Soon it will all be a bad dream. You can come back out with us, we could use the money," Danny said. 

All those words cut like knifes into Jerry's skin, into his heart. He was sobbing now, he pushed his mother away lightly and stood up. "That's what this has been about all along isn't it?! You wanted money from me! And I thought you were finally pleased with your monkey boy! More like a jackass boy because that's what I've been, thinking you loved me and it was all just a ploy for money! I hate you! I hate both of you!" he cried.

Danny back handed him. "Don't ever talk to me like that!" he said.

Jerry touched his face where he was slapped, he could still feel the sting. He walked to the door and turned around. "You hate fags, Pop? Well you raised one. I hope you're proud!" he yelled and left with the slamming of the door. As he walked outside he felt broken despite his words, life would never be the same again.


	6. Wounds

Dean went into the nearest bar and went into the bathroom right away to survey the damage to his face, he felt lucky that no one was there that early so the bathroom was empty. Looking in the mirror he made a face, he had a split lip and his cheekbone was bruised and had broken skin, he had a black eye on the right side and his nose had been bleeding. 

"Fuck."

He wet his handkerchief and started cleaning himself up, he had had a busted face before, many times, it was really more of an inconvenience in healing up than the way he looked while it did heal. He could feel everything starting to swell, he needed whiskey and a dark corner. He walked out and ordered a scotch and sat down when he got it, the bartender didn't seem shaken when he saw him so Dean took that to mean that he had seen such battered faces before. He took a big sip of his drink, it burned going down, it burned his belly, he wanted to get drunk, to forget, to go away. 

'Am I a queer?' he asked himself. He had never thought of himself as a homosexual, but he guessed that's what he was. But he liked girls too, what did that make him? He rubbed his forehead, which was the only part of his face that didn't hurt. He thought back to Stubenville when he worked for a man who ran moonshine and had a backroom casino that he dealt cards at. Jimmy Shark, or Jimmy the Shark as he was sometimes called, he liked Dean right away and didn't care how young he was when he hired him. One night Jimmy had been drinking and called Dean back to his office, he had went thinking he wanted to tell him about when they would be running a load that week. But when he got in there Jimmy slammed the door shut and grabbed Dean by the arms, turned him around and bent him over the desk in the center of the room. Dean closed his eyes thinking back about it, he was every bit of fifteen when that happened, after that night there were others, others when Jimmy wasn't drunk. He became known as Jimmy's boy and people respected him for that, better still they stayed away from him and left him alone, he got paid more than most and got other things too. When Jimmy was shot by the law Dean left town and to date hadn't been back. He didn't go with fellas for a long time, but he sure did go with girls, anything female he went with, partially because he loved women and partially to help him forget Jimmy. But then he met Jerry.

'Shit, fuck it all! Jerry...' he thought, downing the rest of his drink. Dear God was he in love with that kid! Jerry was just about his age when he met Jimmy, and Dean Jimmy's age, he tried to dodge how much he felt for the kid for a while. But Jerry was so affectionate and open about his feelings, half the time Dean didn't think he realized just how open he was about them. This was different though, his relationship with Jimmy was mostly about sex, with Jerry was about everything. Jerry cared about him, he cared if he got enough sleep, and when he didn't feel good, he cared about if he ate enough and did he take his vitamins this morning? He was loving and kind, he was romantic and sexual, he was Dean's and Dean was his and why was he letting something a man said that he didn't even know bother him so much? Was he the things that Danny called him? Maybe he was, but after another drink he decided he didn't care, and if he had another one or two he just might go back and tell him so.

He wondered where Jerry was now, had he gotten back to the apartment yet? What did Danny tell him? The truth most likely, why lie? He had been taking a sip of his third drink when he slowly lowered it to the table thinking, Jerry wouldn't react well to that, he would probably leave, he would probably cry...

"I gotta find him," Dean muttered to himself. He stood and went over to the bar to pay for his drinks, his face felt like it wasn't even his anymore, his eye was nearly swollen shut by now.

"Hey, fighter?" the bar tender asked as Dean turned to go.

"Yeah?" Dean asked. 

"Did you win?" the older man asked.

"I lost the first round. But I am going in for the second and I think I'll win this one," Dean said.

"Good luck to ya," the old man nodded.

"Thanks," Dean said. He walked out and headed to their hotel, he hoped Jerry was there.


	7. All That Matters

Before Dean even opened the door he could hear sobbing from within and hurried to get the key in the knob, he fumbled with it in his haste, cursing under his breath at it's smallness in his fingers. Finally he got it unlocked and opened and saw Jerry curled up in a ball on the bed with his back to him, he shut the door and quietly went around to sit down on the edge of the bed and place a hand on Jerry's shoulder. 

Jerry's eyes focused on Dean through his tears and he gasped, shifting himself upward, he lightly touched Dean's bruised and swollen face. "Did he... He did this to you?!" 

Dean put a hand on the side of Jerry's face and used his thumb to wipe away a tear. "It doesn't matter. What did he say to you? Are you okay?" he asked.

"It does matter! He called you some names, awful names, and he did this to you! I hate him!" Jerry said, his hands shook slightly as he balled them into fists.

"No, Jerry. Don't hate him. Hate tarnishes the soul, and you have a kind soul, if there was hate in it you wouldn't be able to make the people laugh," Dean said in a low tone.

Jerry looked at him a moment as tears welled up in his eyes, he fell onto Dean and hugged him hard. Very rarely did Dean speak from deep within and show just how wise he was or tell of his cares and passions, Jerry always felt privileged when he did and this was one of those times.

"I've seen hate destroy people, like it is your father in a way. I don't want that for you," Dean said. He hugged Jerry back with every ounce of strength he had.

"Oh Paul, they only wanted to see me so they could get money from me! They don't care about me!" Jerry started to cry again. 

Dean ran a comforting hand up and down his partner's back. "I was afraid it was something like that the moment I first saw them. But don't think they don't care, they do care for you it's just buried deep inside and hard to get at. I can't believe anybody who knows you could hate you, Jer. It's impossible," he said. He pulled Jerry back so he could caress his face.

Jerry bit his lip and looked at Dean with uncertainty. 

"It's not you he is mad at, it's me. He thinks I've corrupted his little monkey," Dean gave a small smile and ran a hand through Jerry's hair.

"That's not true. I've always been like this, kissing boys, ever since high school," Jerry confessed.

"Me too. I have never thought of myself as...as any of those things your dad called me. But the truth is that I am. I always thought that since I liked girls too that that covered up for it, but I decided that it doesn't matter. I do like girls, but I like fellas too and I love you, that's how I am and that's okay," Dean explained.

Jerry smiled. "That's right. We're okay. Besides, the measure of a man isn't in how much he likes girls or fellas anyway."

"You're absolutely right.... It's in how big his dick is," Dean declared.

Jerry started to laugh and laughed so hard that he almost fell off the bed. Dean laughed with him until they fell back on the bed and just looked at each other grinning. Dean pulled Jerry to him and felt Jerry cuddle against him as close as possible and they laid there a few minutes in silence.

"You know, it doesn't matter what anybody thinks of us. All that matters is that we love each other," Dean said, barely above a whisper.

Jerry smiled and looked him in the eyes a few seconds before kissing him with a burning passion that made them both forget about what had taken place that morning.


	8. Visitor

They had almost been late to the show that night, but made it in time to dress, there would be no rehearsal, but they really didn't need one. They got dressed in silence as they were in a hurry but Jerry stopped Dean to straighten his bowtie and when he looked into his partner's eyes he blushed suddenly and looked away.

Dean smirked. "Naughty thoughts you having, pally?" he asked.

"You're too beautiful for me," Jerry said, head down.

"Now what brought this on? Though I can't deny bein' beautiful," Dean said. They both laughed, Jerry had hurriedly slapped some make up on the bruises in an effort to hide them.

"I don't know..." Jerry said sheepishly. 

"Look up at me," Dean ordered softly.

Jerry did as he was told and they looked each other in the eyes.

"You're beautiful too. Always believe that," Dean said in his ear, when he pulled back he spoke again. "Now kiss me."

Jerry kissed him in such a way that it was like sparks flying between them. Dean slowly took over and broke the kiss. "Don't kiss me too much," he said.

"Why not?" Jerry asked.

"You're takin' all my breath away. I gotta sing you know?" Dean smiled.

"Is that what you do? All this time I thought you were a pizza slinger from that joint next door," Jerry grinned.

Dean poked him in the side, his tickle spot, and headed out the door for the stage. He felt like it was going to be a wild night to end a wild day, but this felt good, they were going to be on point he could tell. Jerry ran by him, poking his nose on the way, he had to go out and get them started, introduce Dean's first number. Dean stood in the wings, maybe he had time to smoke one, he peeked out at Jerry who already had the crowd laughing, he took one out and lit it up, leaning against the wall as he waited. Someone caught his eye off to his left and he turned his head to see Rae standing there, looking at him. 

"Mrs. Lewis?" Dean asked, shocked but putting his defenses up. He looked around her to see where Danny was.

"He is not with me. I need to talk with Jerry, and you, after the show," Rae said.

"Well...only if Jerry wants too," Dean said.

Rae dropped her head and nodded.

"Go in our dressing room down the hall. But I want talk to Jerry first, okay?" Dean asked.

"Yes of course," Rae said.

Dean watched her walk away as Jerry called for him to come out on stage. He came out and started his number, he didn't know how he sounded or if he was singing the words right because his mind was backstage with Rae. He hoped there would be no more trouble. 

He was right about the show, it was a wild one and Jerry was crazier than Dean had ever seen him, he hated to bring him down with the news he had for him. When they left the stage Dean pulled Jerry around by his coat to stop him from going around the corner.

"What is this? I'm tired, Paul," Jerry said but he looked ready to climb a mountian, eyes wide and mouth in a big grin.

"Listen, Jer. Your mother is here, she's waiting in our dressing room. Wants to talk to us," Dean said. 

"What?! I don't want to see her!" Jerry said, his eyes went hard.

"Come on, she is still your mother," Dean said.

"Not today. I can't do it again today, alright?" Jerry said, crossing his arms.

Dean nodded. "Alright. I understand. I'll go tell her," he said.

Jerry stalked right out the back door to the car waiting for them. Dean went into the dressing room to find Rae sitting at their make up table crying, he went over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He didn't want to see me," she said, knowingly.

"Not today. But I am sure he will tomorrow. Give it time. It has been a hell of a day," Dean said.

"I am so sorry!" she cried. She got up quickly and ran away.

Dean took a deep breath and let it out before walking out to get in the car. A hell of a day indeed.


End file.
